


Stood-Up

by StressedOutSpeedster



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Make-out, Partial Nudity, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StressedOutSpeedster/pseuds/StressedOutSpeedster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine being stood up by some date and arriving at Cisco’s quite drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stood-Up

“He stood me up.” You proclaimed, slightly drunk, the moment Cisco opened his apartment door. He looked at you wide eyed, dressed to the nines though slightly disheveled and smelling of wine. 

You pushed by him and face-planted down on the couch.

“Alright…” Cisco closed the door and watched as you fell. He stood awkwardly for a moment and opened his mouth to speak. But before the words could come out, you shouted.

“Why am I always getting stood up? Is something wrong with me? I don’t get it.” You pushed yourself up to your knees, your dress snagging slightly. You looked over at Cisco, your eyes glassy with intoxication, as you pouted. 

Cisco shook his head as he rushed to comfort you as you looked just seconds away from crying.

“No. No. No. Nothing’s wrong with you (Y/N).” He brushed a piece of hair behind your ear. You looked at him, lip slightly jutting out in a drunken pout.

“You’re so sweet Cisco…” You muttered as he sat beside you. He gave a smile and opened his mouth to make some sarcastic remark but was cut off quickly when you cupped his face with both hands and crashed your lips against his, kissing him roughly.

He grunted and tensed as you pressed him back against the arm of the couch. He clearly didn’t know how to react to what was happening. Frozen stiff with his hands gripping the couch, you took control. 

Your lips moved against his as your tongue snaked out and lined his lips, sliding it's way in to twist with his. Cisco got lost in the passion as your tongues danced. His hand tangled into your hair as he moved his head to the side to kiss you better.

Your body pressed foreword against his and your legs straddled him. He grunted as a hand gripped your waist. But he knew better and fought against the desire growing in him. He pulled away, breathless as he looked at you and tried to straighten out his thoughts.

“U-uh…n-no…we, uh...we can't do this.” He stuttered, forcing his lips into a hard line. You slid off his lap to stand before him, arms reading behind your back.

“Yes…we can.” You said. “I want to.” Even in your drunken state you managed to unzip your dress and slide it off of your shoulders. Cisco opened his mouth to protest, trying to reach up for you to stop, but the dress slid off before he could. 

He bit down on his knuckle as you stood before him in your matching black lace underwear and bra. You didn't wait as he looked you over and swallowed hard, resisting the urge to reach out for you. But he didn't need too as you climbed back on him and pulled his hand out of the way from his lips.

You kissed him again, desire burning and mixing with the alcohol in your blood. Your body rolled into his as he gripped onto the couch tightly. Your tongue tried to resume what it was doing before but Cisco gripped your shoulder hesitantly and pushed you back.

“We can't. You're drunk, (Y/N).” He forced out, forcing his gaze to stay on your face. You pouted as your body relaxed in a slump.

“Do you not want to?” Your whimper came out just as needy and desperate as you felt. Cisco’s eyes grew as he shook his head.

“I-oh no, no…I do, trust me. Trust me. But…your drunk, (Y/N). I can taste it…it wouldn't be right.” He whispered softly as he brushed a few stray hairs out of your face. You whined softly as you knew he was right. You leaned forward and rested your head on his shoulder as you forced yourself to calm down.

“Sometimes…it's really annoying that you’re such a good guy.” You muttered. A soft chuckle escaped him as he brushed your hair back gently. You two sat like that for a moment as you collected yourselves.

“But…” You finally sat up and looked at him with an apologetic smile. “…that's what I love about you.” You pecked his nose softly as he smiled and stood up.

“So I'm going to steal some of your clothes and we are going to order pizza and watch movies.” You stated matter-of-fact. He gave a nod in agreement as he looked anywhere but your naked body.

You walked off to where his room was and fumbled through his dresser before finding a pair of sweats and a graphic shirt. Pulling your hair out from its bun, you walked back into the living room as Cisco finished ordering Pizza from his phone. You crash landed on the couch beside him and snaked your arms around his waist, nuzzling into his side.

“If we can't have sex, then we’re at least cuddling.” You demanded. Cisco hesitated for a moment as you turned your attention to the TV, before he gave a smile and wrapped his arm around you, softly combing his fingers through your hair.

“That…I am ok with.”


End file.
